


Merry Christmas MiMi

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy and her family stop to see her mom on Christmas Eve.





	Merry Christmas MiMi

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all were NEVER expecting this to me, seeing as I'm the president of Karen Wheeler hates Nancy club. However..... here we are fam. I wanna be known for my kid fics, and my different characteristics of Nancy. Don't worry.. there is a part 2 where the surprises are revealed. There are also plans for a part three because I'm a dramatic BITCH but PLEASE tell me you would actually read it. PLEASE.  
> xx  
> T

It’s Christmas Eve and it’s snowing. They’re running late because Reese had puked on Jonathan’s shirt and everyone had to go change. Raine was worried about her dress, much to Nancy’s horror and Steve’s amusement. She was clearly taking after her mother, with her blonde ringlet curls and holding out her hand for the red lipstick Nancy had applied to her own lips. 

They usually weren’t so fancy for Christmas, but this year, Joyce had decided to have family pictures done on Christmas Eve, so everyone was wearing their best outfits. Nancy knew from Jonathan that Hopper had pushed for the photographer, because he was planning on proposing to Joyce, after all these years, even though they were practically married, and after talking with Hopper, Nancy figured she’d use the opportunity to share her third pregnancy with her husbands. 

So she’d set on getting everyone together, made Steve actually style his hair, they boys were wearing matching red button down shirts, Jonathan in gray dress pants, Steve in black. Raine wore a red sparkly dress with a silver headband and she wore her own sparkly silver dress. Reese wore a tiny reindeer sweater, but he hardly counted. 

Nancy, knowing her family, had also packed a bag of comfortable clothes, matching pajamas, for her family, so they could be comfortable, and she could spare herself from hearing the complaining.

Steve’s driving and she’s sitting in the back, holding the bottle for Reese, and Raine is on the other side, kicking the back of her dad’s seat. She sighs. They’re gonna need a bigger car. 

“Raine, if I tell you one more time, none of grandma’s cookies!” 

“None?” She asks, looking over at her mom, brown eyes wide. 

“None.” 

Reese is getting fussy, he hates the bottle, and they’re running late and Nancy’s starving. She’s stressed, even though she shouldn’t be. 

“Don’t forget, we’re stopping at my Mom’s,” she says.

“Almost there baby.” 

“Good. I’m gonna have to feed quick, you know your son is picky and only likes my breast,”Nancy says with a roll of her eyes. She kicks Steve’s seat with her stocking covered foot, “And don’t make a dirty joke. There are kids in the car.”

“Yeah, three,” says Jonathan. 

Reese is full on sobbing by the time they pull into the driveway of Nancy’s childhood home and she curses herself for wearing such an un-nursing friendly dress. But soon enough she’s got the dress down to her rib cage, Reese latched and happy, and a blanket draped over her. She slides on her shoes and gets out of the car, heading to knock. 

She hopes her dad is still at work, and for once they can come in. She frowns in dismay when her mother comes to the door, looking frazzled. She looks beautiful, as always. Dyed hair perfectly feathered, eyes crinkling at the sides, wearing her same lipstick she’d worn for Nancy’s whole life. She smiles wide and gives Nancy a quick hug, lifting up the blanket to take a peek at her grandson,

“Hi,” she says smiling. 

“Hey mom,” Nancy says quietly. 

“Karen, who’s there?” She hears her dad shout from the other room.

“Just the Salvation Army! I’m gonna help them bring the gifts to the car!” 

She slips on her shoes and grabs the garbage bag of presents she has for Nancy and her kids and shuts the door, following Nancy outside. 

“So, headed to Joyce’s?”

“Yes. Hopper is gonna propose.”

“Finally!” She says excitedly, “I’m happy for her.” 

“Me too,” says Nancy, she pushes a lock of her own dyed hair behind her ear, “I have some news of my own.” 

“Oh?” Asks Karen, heaving the bag up. 

“I’m pregnant,” Nancy says with a smile. 

Karen laughs,  
“Isn’t he only four months? You guys didn’t waste any time.”

“We didn’t,” Nancy says as Jonathan gets out of the car. 

“Hi Mrs.Wheeler,” he says, taking the bag from her. 

“Hi honey,” she opens the car door and Raine cheers, holding her hands out, 

“Mimi!” 

Karen laughs and leans down to kiss her granddaughter, and give her a hug, 

“Look at you my pretty girl. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas! Can you come with me to Grandma’s house? Please?” 

Karen sighs,  
“Not this time sweetie. Maybe next time.”

“Okay! Did you see my brother? It’s his first Christmas!”

“It sure is. You’re gonna tell him all about Santa right?” 

“Yes of course I am! I’m going to help him open his presents too!”

Karen laughs,  
“That sounds like a good idea honey. You be good for your mommy and daddy’s okay?”

“Of course Mimi! Mommy, give Mimi the present I made for her!” 

“I will,” says Nancy, she hands Reese to her mom and fixes her dress, before grabbing a small bag out of the trunk. It’s filled with presents from them, for her. She will have to hide them from her dad of course, but he never pays that good of attention to her anyway. 

When Nancy returns, she sees her mom holding Reese, blue eyes wide, looking near tears,  
“Mom,” 

Karen looks up and blinks, smiling softly, holding the baby out to Nancy,  
“I should get back inside.” 

“Please come with us. Please tell him to go to hell and you want a divorce. Please mom,” Nancy begs, voice wobbly. 

“Nancy, go enjoy your holiday sweet girl.” 

“I want you to come with me,” she says softly. 

Karen sighs, eyes trained on Reese,  
“Maybe next year,” she says, even though they both know that’s a lie. 

“I’ll tell Mike to stop by.”

“He doesn’t have to.”

“I’ll tell him to.”

“Thank you.” 

“Mom,” 

Karen reaches out and brushes a tear from Nancy’s cheek,  
“Go celebrate Christmas with your family my darling.” 

Nancy nods. It’s been the same way since she was sixteen. It was almost ten years later. Nothing would change. So she swallows hard, and tucks Reese closer to her chest. Her mom reaches out to kiss her cheek and then the baby’s,  
“Merry Christmas. I love you so much.” 

Nancy sniffles, damn pregnancy hormones,  
“I love you too.”

“You tell Joyce I wanna see that ring!” 

“I’ll send you a picture,” Nancy promises. 

“Eat a piece of fruit cake for me,” Karen says, starting to walk back towards the door. 

“Drink a glass of wine for me,” Nancy calls. 

“Does scotch count?” Karen asks, waving one more time, before disappearing inside the house. 

Nancy heads back to the car and slides in, buckling Reese up, before herself, 

“Are you okay mommy?” Raine asks. 

“I’m okay honey.”

“But you’re crying.” 

Nancy’s hand flies up to her face and she wipes her tears away,  
“I just wish Mimi could come with us.” 

“Me too. Do you know we don’t see Mimi a lot? I miss her.” 

“I miss her too Raine,” Nancy says, voice cracking. 

“Hey Raine, should we listen to frozen?” Jonathan asks. 

“YES!” 

Nancy laughs, and tries to let the off key singing of her family, lift up her broken heart. After all, there is such a thing as Christmas miracles


End file.
